Episode 6938 (6th August 2014)
"A guilty Marlon tells Paddy he kissed Donna; Jai and Leyla continue to flirt under Megan's nose; and Robbie feels a duty to warn Sam about Tracy, but realises he's already smitten." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Laurel is awkward around Donna but she's grateful to Marlon when she finds out he hasn't blabbed about her not proceeding with chemotherapy or their kiss. Cain continues to avoid Moira. Leyla comes to the factory to get Laurel to book her wedding package, but Jai thinks it is to see him. Donna asks Marlon to help her with a video for April. Cain hands Andy his compensation cash. A guilty Marlon confesses to Paddy that he kissed Donna. Moira feels more detached than ever from Cain when Vanessa confesses that she saw him with Charity. Paddy thinks Marlon is in too deep, especially when he says that he is going to help Donna make a video for April. Megan steps in to seal the deal with Laurel, much to Leyla's annoyance, but she enjoys flirting with Jai. Secretly checking the diary at the garage for Charity's car booking and finding nothing, Moira is even more worried when Debbie doesn't know where Cain is. Jai is left feeling guilty when he later calls at Tug Ghyll to give Leyla her phone and they get a call from Megan. Sam gives Tracy a bracelet he bought her from Skipdale Jewellers. She goes to kiss him but backs off saying just because he's bought her a gift doesn't mean he expects her to do anything in return. She seems to feel a prang of guilt at how she's treating him. After a heartbreaking attempt to make a video for April to watch in the future, Donna and Marlon cling to each other in grief over what is to come. Moira is convinced that Cain is having an affair. Vanessa persuades her to fight for him. Paddy tells Donna that he knows about the kiss between her and Marlon and he's scared for Marlon and Laurel's relationship if gets out. He advises her to back off. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, private hallway and kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Front hallway and living room/kitchen *Dingle & Dingle - Garage and forecourt *David's - Shop front *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Café *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room, kitchen and stairs *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, staff room and office Notes *The TV Times synopsis for this episode states "Robbie feels a duty to warn Sam about Tracy, but realises he's already smitten". However, this event does not occur in this episode and Jamie Shelton, who plays Robbie, does not even appear. Broadcasts United Kingdom *Wed 6th August 2014: 7.00pm (ITV, ITV HD, STV, UTV), 8.00pm (ITV1 +1) Republic of Ireland *Wed 6th August 2014: 7.00pm (TV3) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes